the_exesfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Franklin
Holly Franklin (portrayed by Kristen Johnston) is one of the main protagonists in The Exes. She works as a divorce lawyer at the law firm Hubner, Collins, Herzog & Jones. Her assistant Eden is her bestfriend. She lives across the hall from her former clients Phil, Haskell and Stuart who she represented in their divorces, she owns the apartment they live in so she is they're landlady. She bought this apartment for her and her ex-fiancée Brad Lewis who cheated on her. She had a complicated relationship with a fellow Divorce Attorney, Paul. After gaining yet another ex-fiancée she decides to marry herself in The Wedding Character Regularities * Holly was unmarried in her forties until she married herself, being unmarried caused her to be desperate for male antention. In Defending Your Wife she said that she was desperation. Her desperation is shown strongly in Zero Dark Forties when she is sitting on the couch eating ice cream with two Friend a Pals. * She says a lying sentence twice as Phil proves in Pilot. Early Life Holly grew up with her mother Marjorie her father and her sister Jill. Her mother ran a dance studio that Holly and her sister both went to. Her mother thought that Holly's dancing skills stunk and that Jill was better than her. At their spring dance residal her mother switched Holly out for Jill. Story Season 1 In Pilot Holly moves in Stuart who is divorced, into the apartment she owns acros the hall. In the apartment lives two other divorced guys, Phil and Haskell. Holly describes them as broken birds that she feels the need to help. Later when Stuart is going to his ex-wife's house to take her back he sees her in the window kissing a guy. He picks up a rock to throw at the window but Holly says: " As your divorce attorney I'm gonna have advice you that... is that the biggest rock you can find?" And Stuart throws an even bigger rock at the window. In A Little Romance one of Phil's clients Robbie Gordon (who is a short jockey ) asks Phil if he can go out with Holly. Phil talks with Robbie the next day and Phil finds out Robbie has a bet with the other jockeys on who can have sex with the tallest woman. Later in Holly's apartment Phil tells Robbie he should stay away from Holly while Holly is in the other room. She listens to the conversation and she pretends she doesn't know and lets Robbie go into the bedroom and take his clothes off. Holly steals his clothes and throws them from the balcony. She insults his height by saying little multiple times, then she looks at his crotch and says: "Little!". She says: "...and we're off!" and smacks his ass in refrence to him being a jockey and he walks out the door. In Working Girl she covinces Stuart to start dating again. She sets him up with a girl named Katy. Stuart comes home in the morning and Holly is very proud of her love work, calling herself the angel of love. Stuart says he didn't have sex with Katy, and that he had made twenty unrecived calls to her. Holly then talks to Katy about giving Stuart another chance, but Katy says she didn't call him back not because he called so many times but because she was an escorte. Holly pressures Katy to break up with Stuart and she is unable to do so before Stuart decides to ask her to marry him. Holly tells Katy that Stuart wants to propose and she wants to accept the proposal, but she declines it and Stuart lets her keep the ring. In Lutz and the Real Girl Holly finds a homeless guy in the laundry room, and she asks one of the guys to toss him out. Stuart lets the homeless guy use Holly's shower and she freaks out at first but then he comes out showered and shaved, and so it turns out that he is actually really attractive. They agree to meet at the bar later, but Holly is having second thoughts about him being homeless and when she goes downstairs he has already found another woman. She then regrets not having pounced. In An Inconvenient Tooth Eden starts borrowing some of Holly's clothes for clubbing. She soon discovers that her clothes has a better social life than her, and she begs Eden to take her with her. While Eden is let into the club Holly is not because the club had an image to maintain, Holly sneaks in the bathroom window of the club where she danced, did shots, made out with a stranger, lost an earing and her driver's license, broke her heel and slipped on puke. And later she is proud that she was out past ten. Clients People Holly represented as their divorce lawyer: * Phil Chase * Stuart Gardner * Haskell Lutz * Grant Trivia * In The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Holly says she has been 22 twice so she is at least 44 years old.